Ill Fated Love
by OneLeftAllAlone
Summary: By about the 4th chapter this should become a LESS fic. This is an RP still going on! Sorry the chapters are short! I change with scene changes or when the chappie gets too long!MUAHAHA Uploaded 5 chapters! Have fun kiddies!
1. The First Fight

Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table, reading A Tale of Two Cities. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was eating, he was so immersed in the book.  
  
Only when his owl, Smoochy landed in front of him with a letter did he look up. As he reached for the letter, the owl jerked it away.  
  
"I'm not in the mood, Smoochy."Severus growled after repeated the owl's game two more times. After another repeat, Severus blindsighted the bird with the book, sending it flying over to the Gryffindor table. None other than Sirius Black caught it, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Accio letter!"He pointed his wand at Severus's letter and read through it. "Mummy says hi Snivellus!!!"He called, waving the letter in the air. Scowling, Severus went back to reading to ignore the tormenter. Crumpling up the letter, Sirius threw it at Severus. "Accio book!" Flipping through the pages, Sirius shook his head. "Jack London is a much better author."As if discusted, Sirius tossed the book back to Severus who gave a quiet hiss.  
  
"Jack London can rot in the pits.Dickens had class and inteligence; two things you'll never even get a taste of, Black." Severus muttered darkly. "Dickens may have had those things,but he was still dull.Jack London,on the other hand,wrote about nature and the animals of the Arctic.Wolves and sled dogs are much more interesting than the absolutely dreadful characters Dickens came up with."Sirius argued. 'I'm arguing about classic literature?!'  
  
"Dickens had characters with depth, not dumb dogs! He delved into the human soul in a time of turmoil where logic and reason were no more. He painted the most realistic picture of the hellish governmental practices of the mentally derranged French, paralleled it with the English government, brought to life the pain and suffering of the masses, figured out a way to pull each and every character's strings so they intertwined with each other, and exposed the very soul of mankind in one book, and I'll be damned if you throw that to slobbering filthy creatures with brains no bigger than my fist!" Severus added emphasis to his last sentance by slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"Obviously you don't get it Snivellus.Animals can teach us things that we humans don't understand.For instance,animals don't go to war,or torture each other,do they?Animals coexist,while people have an uncanny urge to distory each other,and cause pain.Animals are smarter in this respect.That is why London wrote about them."Unlike Severus, Sirius managed to keep his voice from raising to a yell.  
  
"Reality check, Blacky. If you have been listening to your own book's teachings, perhaps you wouldn't be stealing my letters, eh?"Severus growled with a sneer."And on a side note, animals may not cause pain, but they do not advance either. They stay in the ruts they have dug and never achieve anything."  
  
"Perhaps, but see, I'm human. I don't understand things like that, as I said. And neither do you, judging by the stuff you were muttering."Sirius snapped just as coldly. "Also, I don't see pain as a good way to advance. You might though."  
  
"You could've fooled me with that shaggy hair and unevolved taste of yours, Black. Go ahead and suck down you rpathetic little tales of good deeds and worthless heroics. I'll gladly keep my books known far and wide as good literature while you play in your sandbox. Try having a conversation with me once you've properly gone through a metamorphosis of wisdom." Snatching up his bag, Severus dusted off his book affectionatly.  
  
"I don't like your veiw of wisdom, so I think I'll stick to my caveman ideas of good deeds and heroics being better, okay? They'r better morals than views on a twisted government and the pain and suffering of the masses. Just as depressing as you are, really."  
  
"Then sleep in your little fantasy world, Black. As I prepare, sleep. Then one day, when you awake, you'll find the world isn't your dillusional little dream land."Cackling, Severus headed for the door.  
  
"Maybe I am sleeping in a dream world, Snivellus. But it sure is fun!" With that, Sirius flicked his wand and flipped Severus up into the air, upside down.  
  
"The meek shall inherit the earth, Black. The tormented shall become the tormentor. I wish I knew how you slept at night."Severus then aimed a sharp kick at Sirius's face. Stumbling backwards, Sirius clutching his face. He then looked up at Severus through a swelling eye.  
  
"If people like you inherit the earth, I may kill myself. You arent meek, Severus Snape. You are just a snob who thinks you are better than everyone else, so you don't talk. So I sleep just fine, knowing I take you down a few pegs every once in a while."  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily Evans came storming towards them, then backhanded Sirius across the face.  
  
"Bloody hell Ev-"  
  
"Wingardium Deviosa."Ignoring him, Lily pointed her wand at Severus, letting him down. Severus didn't waste a second.  
  
"Tarentallegra!"  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" A spell shot past Lily's shoulder and hit Sirius before he started dancing.  
  
"Thanks Keaini."Sirius sighed. Severus growled.  
  
"I said dance! Tarentallegra!"  
  
"Finite Incantatum!"Keaini repeated, glaring at Severus.  
  
"Meddlesome wench!"Severus scowled back at her. Keaini stepped past him and helped Sirius to his feet.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"Snape was caught in the full body bind and fell backwards.  
  
"Come on, you need to get to the Hospital Wing."Keaini said softly, pulling Sirius's arm over her shoulders to stand him up. Lily turned and walked out of the hall, refusing to help Sirius. After Keaini left with Sirius, Lily poked her head back into the room and pointed her wand at Severus to let him out of the body bind. He was still out cold though.  
  
Ten minutes later, Severus groaned as he was hauled to his feet.  
  
"Honestly, Severus, where would you be with out me?"Came Lucius Malfoys drawling voice.  
  
"Resting on the floor."Severus scowled as Lucius pulled him out of the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ This was an RP, I did not write the whole arguement at all. Disclaimer: Characters other than Keaini are J. K. Rowlings. The arguement belongs to Jinx and Kit. 


	2. Literature in the Kitchens

Lily sat on one of the tables in the kitchens just after the fight in the Great Hall. She'd missed breakfast, so came down here to get something to eat. After a few minutes she became distracted by the lake outside one of the windows.  
  
Severus stalked into the kitchen a ten minutes later, having also had his breakfast ruined. He paused at the sight of Lily, then picked up an apple. "Lily?"He said gently, looking back up at her. She turned from staring out the window, obviously startled.  
  
"Oh, hello Severus."A faint smile crossed her face.  
  
"Thanks, for earlier..."He smiled lightly.  
  
"Not a problem."Thinking the conversation was over, Lily turned back to stare out the window.  
  
"I should hope that the one who is willing to help the innocent in a situation would also have a fine taste in literature. You read?"Severus asked, cleaning the apple on the sleeve of his robes.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Might I offer my recommendation?"He asked, setting his precious copy of A Tale of Two Cities on the table. Lily glanced at it to see what it was, then nodded, remembering reading it already. "I've read it seven times myself and each time I pick up something new."  
  
"I've read it a few times myself."She lifted her own copy of the book from her bag. "One of my favorites."  
  
"I find Sydney to be my favorite. Tragic, dark, miserable...and one who would do anything for a lady."He smirked slightly, looking down at his apple.  
  
"I don't really have a favorite."Lily shrugged lightly, putting the book back into her bag. Severus nodded, taking a bite out of the apple. After swallowing, a thought struck him.  
  
"Why did you do it, Evans?"  
  
"I have to make sure Sirius knows his place. I watched the whole thing from the door and he had no right to do that to you."She gave a light shrug.  
  
Sirius pushed the pear door open and watched, growling at Lily's statement. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped, looking up to see Keaini. She pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Who is it?"She asked, peering through the small crack. "Oooohhh Jamsie would not at all be happy."She said in a rather sing-song voice.  
  
"Be quiet, Keaini. I don't want them to see us yet."Sirius hissed.  
  
"What d'you think they're talking about?"Keaini lowered her voice to a wisper.  
  
"I dunno. All I know is that Snivellus is practically making googoo eyes at Evans. James'll kill him...and I'll help."  
  
"Lily doesn't notice."Keaini tilted her head, her long sheet-like blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "Besides, it wouldn't do James much to hex Severus. I saw her smack you, imagine what she'd do to him."  
  
"If it comes to that, I'll hex her." Sirius nodded affirmingly.  
  
"She'd hex you back."Keaini glanced back into the room. "Best not to tell James, he's already mad at her."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, leaning against the door. A big mistake. He fell into the kitchen, recieving a glare from Lily.  
  
"What d'you want, Sirius?" She asked harshly.  
  
"Am I aloud to be in the kitchen or is there a rule that says only traitors are aloud in."Sirius snarled, returning the glare. Lily walked quickly past him, to avoid anyone seeing the offended tears in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Chappie two! Fwee!!  
  
Elfy 


	3. Law of Gravity, Newton

A few days later, Severus walked out to the Quidditch Pitch. He snatched up one of the lousey school brooms and the equipment as he went, then opened the box. Taking one of the Beaters' bats, he released both bludgers. Quickly mounting the broom, he swooped into the air, watching one of the bludgers swerve around and come shooting at him. "'You might, from your appearence, be the wife of Lucifer. Nevertheless, you shall not get the better of me. I am an Englishwoman.' Page three fifty-eight, chapter fourteen Book the Third, 'The Knitting Done', Muggle edition. Speaker, Miss Pross to Madame Defarge."Severus quoted. Then, CRACK! The bludger made contact with the bat.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor stands sat Lily Evans, an Astronomy book open in her lap. Her dark red hair was tied back in a low ponytail to keep it out of her face while the wind blew strands loose. Once in a while one of her hands would go up and brush the wind-blown strands back behind her ear, just for them to fall again.  
  
Severus watched her, then was rewarded with a bludger to the stomach. Scowling, he managed to get it into the box, before the other bludger slammed into his side. After a minute, he tackled the bludger and wrestled it into the box, snapping it shut. He then flew up to Lily, holding his apple above her head.  
  
"Theory of Gravity, Newton."He chuckled as she looked up and gave one of her usual half-smiles.  
  
"Newton was sitting under a tree."She placed a bookmark on her page and shut the book. "And I doubt he was reading about Astronomy."  
  
"Yes, but things here don't go exactly as planned, now do they." He let go of the apple, letting it fall only a moment before flicking his wand to stop it in mid-air. Lily had held out her hands to catch it, but set them back in her lap when he stopped the apple. Remembering how angry Sirius had been about her talking to Severus, Lily quickly scanned the grounds to make sure he wasn't watching, plotting. "Waiting for someone?"Severus asked, landing next to her, plucking the apple out of the air.  
  
"No, just-"She stopped, spotting Sirius walking onto the pitch with his broom. "Nothing."She turned back to him. Severus had spotted Sirius as well and a dark scowl crossed his face.  
  
"Perhaps I should go. Don't want him getting fussy at you again."He mounted his broom.  
  
"No no."Lily quickly stood up. "You stay and practice, I have to go....look something up in the library."She picked up her bag and started down the steps towards the grounds.  
  
"Wait!"Severus called before he knew what he was doing. She came to a stop, turning to look up at him, but saying nothing. "Perhaps...we could have tea sometime, and discuss other Muggle books?"  
  
"Maybe. I'll talk to you about it later."She then turned and continued down the steps.  
  
Across the feild, Lucius Malfoy squinted towards the Gryffindor stands. Rolling his eyes and snapping his fingers, he sent Crabbe and Goyle around to the Gryffindor stands, then he mounted his broom and flew straight towards him.  
  
"Well well, this is how you repay my kindness, Snape?"He asked. Crabbe and Goyle came up behind Severus, snatching him by the arms. "Seems I shall have to remind you which house your in."Seveurs snarled softly.  
  
"Sorry Lucius, but I need someone to discuss intelligent matters with. Your two lackeys aren't exactly the most intelligent conversation."Lucius snorted at Snape's words, looking up at Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Did you hear that, boys? He called you stupid."The two looked at each other, then looked at Snape.  
  
"He did?"Crabbe asked. Lucius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just beat the tar out of him!"He growled. Crabbe shifted Severus's arms over to Goyle, then punched him across the face. Severus let his face go with the punch.  
  
"That all you got?"Snape growled, glaring at him. Crabbe blinked, then punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Shuddap."  
  
Lucius suddenly gave a rather girly scream and ran down the stairs to the quidditch pitch, flailing his arms, the hem of his robes ablaze.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle!Get down here!"He shrieked, running towards the school.The two dropped Severus and ran after Lucius.  
  
Lily ran up the steps towards Severus, who was on his hands and knees, bloody dripping from his nose. She knelt next to him.  
  
"Are you okay?"She asked quickly.  
  
"As okay as I can be after being slugged twice."He grumbled.  
  
"Sorry...stupid question."Lily smiled as she helped him up.  
  
"There are no stupid questions, only those lacking thought or timing."He corrected.  
  
"I guess so."She handed him a tissue for the blood coming from his nose. He took it and leaned his head back, catching most of the blood.  
  
"I wish I got a knut for every time someone hit me in the nose. I'd be filthy rich."Lily smiled a bit at him, then leaned against the railing."And my mother says Im a bit fair skinned because I don't go out in the sun often. Hmph."  
  
"I spend as much time outside as possible at home."Lily said airily, looking around.  
  
"I prefer the indoors...Lets just say Black, Potter and the others aren't the only ones who are torture experts. Muggles can be quite creative."He grumbled softly.  
  
"I know they are. My sister's boyfriend finds it fun to torture me, though he doesn't punch me, just hides my books and wand...and chases me out of the house to scream insults at me in front of the neighbors, of course."A flash of anger crossed her face, but it quickly passed. Severus looked up in shock.  
  
"Might I ask the name of the infernal wretch that hass the gall to toy with you? You're a kind girl. You deserve nothing of the sort."  
  
"Vernon and Petunia."She answered. "They only do it because I'm a witch."A low growl came from Severus's throat.  
  
"Simple minded fools. At least your safe here."He tilted his head up to stare at the sky. "It's nice to have a place to escape, isn't it?"She looked at him for a minute, then followed his gace.  
  
"Yes it is."She said lightly. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Lily, thank you."Lily lowered her gaze back to him.  
  
"For what?"He met her eyes for a moment, before turning back to the sky.  
  
"For giving me a chance. For being different. Just for being you."He answered.  
  
"Everybody deserves a chance. At least one."She folded her arms behind her back.  
  
"What one deserves and what one gets are two different things. You get torment at home, but do you deserve it? No."  
  
"You get torment here, and I don't think you deserve it." Her eyes shifted to the quidditch hoops distractedly. A rare smile crossed Severus's face.  
  
"Proof that you truely are kind. I wish more people shared your view."He picked up the broom. "Care to give it a spin?"Lily looked at the broom.  
  
"No thanks. I'm afraid of flying."Another faint smile crossed her face. "And heights."Severus smirked.  
  
"Come now. Just a little ride with me. I promise we won't go any higher than we are now. Deal?"He raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"I dont..."She trailed off, then sighed. "Alright."Severus blinked twice, surprised she'd agreed. He then mounted the broom. She sat down on it behind him and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Trust me."He said lightly, as the broom lifted off the ground. Her grip was tight, but after a few minutes it gradually loosened. "Lily, look. All of this is ours for the moment. Every blade of grass, every tree leaf, every breath of air. How does it feel to be a goddess? Think of it like that."Lily ran over this in her mind, then smiled a bit. Severus then turned the broom and headed towards the lake. "Allow me to show you an ideal reading spot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Muahahaha! Im so good at this! Three Chapters in a day!  
  
Elfy 


	4. The Clearing

As the two crossed the lake on the broom, Severus grinned down at something in the water.  
  
"I wouldn't look down if I were you, unless you like calamari..."Naturally, Lily looked down. A large eyeball peered up at her. The giant squid was sunning itself again, and wasn't pleased with their blocking the sun. After a few more seconds of flying, they reached a thick grove of trees. Severus pushed some of the foilage out of the way, then flew inside. He landed the broom and Lily hopped off, looking around at the small clearing.  
  
"No one knows this is here. They all think its part of the Forbidden Forest."Severus leaned the broom against a tree. He then spread his arms and tilted his head to the sky with a soft cackle. "This is my domain. my little piece of this world. Now yours as well. Just never bring another soul here. I know I can trust you, Lily. Don't let me lose that trust."Lily nodded.  
  
"I won't."Was all she said, still looking around. Severus then walked over to a hollowed out log, where an assortment of books were kept.  
  
"My library. Only Dickens, Shakespear, Poe and other true greats live here."He then tapped on a knot on a tree and a sack of sugar quills, chocolate frogs and other candies fell out. "And finally, my kitchen."He smiled at her. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's nice. I promise I won't bring anyone here."  
  
"Thank you."He plopped down beside the log, leaning against a tree. Lily walked over and sat down next to him. "Tell me, are things in Gryffindor similar to how they are in Slytherin, with the bitter hatred for us and those who speak with us? Sirius doesn't seem to enjoy it, but he never has liked me."  
  
"Yes, but I've never been up there on the popularity scale. Most of them already hate me because of James."Lily frowned a bit.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"The girls hate me because he won't pay attention to them, and the guys hate me because if they even say hello to me in his presence they get hexed."She sighed. "Basically, then don't like that he's posessive of me."  
  
"Are you two...?"  
  
"No."Lily quickly interrupted. "He's asked me plenty of times, but I can't stand him."Severus chuckled softly.  
  
"Then tell the bugger to back off. Either that, or find another guy to be your boyfriend and have him do it for you."  
  
"They're all too afraid of James and Sirius."She leaned against the tree, folding her arms. "I just ignore him anymore."  
  
"Cowards. Even after all the beatings I take from those two, I still wouldn't be afraid to take even more for something I truely wanted...He shouldn't be bothering you."Lily shrugged, closing her eyes halfway.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal."  
  
A sudden smile crossed Severus's face and he flipped open one of the Shakespear books, then paused on a page, took out his wand and muttered 'Orchideous' under his breath. A large pearly white lily appeared on the page.  
  
"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, but to call a lily anything but that should do the beautiful flower injustice for it already has the name spoked by joyous angels in their prime and may those who also share the flower's calling stay beautiful and wise forever and ever, amen."She smirked softly, twisting Shakespears words with Scripture and his own. Lily smiled, her eyes stuck on the flower. 'What do I say to that?'She thought to herself, still smiling though.  
  
Sirius, who had followed them at a distance sat just inside the shadows of the trees behind Snape. He was already boiling with anger, and at Severus's words and Lily's reaction, he snapped. Throwing himself out of the brush, he grabbed Snape's neck, squeezing hard. His other hand held his wand which was pointed at the side of Severus's head. He was yelling every hex that came to mind. Lily jumped to her feet and pointed her own wand at Sirius.  
  
"Expeliarmous!"She yelled, then caught his wand in her hand. "What in bloody hell are you doing, Sirius!?"She demanded, glaring down at him. Severus had passed out from all of the curses taking direct contact to his head, and Sirius tossed him aside, standing to face Lily.  
  
"WHAT AM **I** DOING?!"Sirius roard. "I heard everything, Evans! And you really are a traitor! You flew on the back of Snape's broom, dismounted in this cozy little spot, then made googoo eyes with him, while James is probably up at the castle thinking about you!"  
  
"It's not my fault he won't get over the fact that I dont love him!"Lily yelled, pocketing both wands. "And I WON'T like him until he stops being and overbearing jerk who thinks I belong to him!"Her voice rose a few octaves on the last four words, and a few birds flew out of their trees.  
  
Severus stirred from the screaming. He was in more pain than he'd ever been in but semi-awake.  
  
"AND SNAPE ISN'T AN OVERBEARING JERK!? You would've killed James if he said any of that stuff, would've refused if he offered you a ride on his broom! You just feel sorry for Snape, and your leading him on! You're worse than your sister, Evans!"Lily paled at his last sentance.  
  
"I am not..."She staggared a bit, putting a hand on a tree to steady herself.Severus managed to roll over and heave himself to his feet. He growled at Sirius with a venomous hatred.  
  
"You leave her alone, Black."  
  
"Sirius, how could you say that t-"  
  
"SHE DESERVED IT!"Sirius roared at Keaini, who was standing a few feet away. Lily looked about ready to collapse.  
  
"I am not..."She repeated. Keaini stepped forward, seized Sirius's collar and threw him backwards to the ground, pointing her wand at his chest.  
  
"Tell her your sorry."Keaini growled, icy blue eyes blazing.  
  
"No."He glared back at her. "I don't care. Expect a whole lot of hexes Evans. I won't forgive you so easily this time."He shifted his glare from Lily, to look up at Keaini. "Go ahead and hex me. You too, Snivellus. I don't bloody care."Lily reached out and pushed Keaini towards the entrance.  
  
"No Keaini, dont get caught up in this."She muttered.Keaini sighed.  
  
"You need my help, Lily."At that moment, Severus grabbed Sirius's neck and gripped it in a death white lock. Sirius let a cold smirk flit across his face.  
  
"Go ahead, I want to see you in Azkaban."He growled. Keaini let go of Lily and launched herself at Severus, knocking him away from Sirius. Punching him once in the face, she pinned him down. Growling, Severus jerked his head to the side and bit down on Keaini's arm. Wincing, Keaini let go. Sirius grabbed hold of Snape's hair and jerked his head back, then kicked the back of his knees. Lily finally snapped back to reality and ran towards Sirius, driving her fist into his stomach and sending him to the ground on his back again. He swiped his leg around and swept Lily's feet out from under her. Giving a surprised squeek, Lily fell, managing to slam her fist into his stomach again.  
  
"Lily!"Severus knelt by Lily with a protective hiss. His jagged nails twitched patiently, waiting for either of them to try. "You two....out..."He snarled. Sirius jumped to his feet, raising his fists in a fighting stance.  
  
"Get real Snivellus."He snapped.  
  
"Sirius come on, lets go."Keaini put her hand on his arm.  
  
"No."Sirius shook her off.  
  
"Lily, go, I dont want you hurt."Severus hissed to her.  
  
"It's my fault they're here."She stood up, wincing. "Just leave, Sirius."Lily called across the clearing.  
  
"No!"  
  
"WHY?! YOUR JUST PICKING FIGHTS BECAUSE YOU CAN!"Lily screamed with a shocking volume for her petite frame.  
  
"Because...Because..."Sirius paused. "Because James loves you and I don't want to see him collapse if you date Snape."Severus lowered his head.  
  
"Then perhaps we should try putting what she wants first."He hissed.  
  
"I already told you, Sirius. I don't love James back, and I don't belong to him. I can do whatever I want and I can talk to whoever I want."Lilys voice was barely audible, as her throat ached from yelling.  
  
"Alright Evans. Can I at least have my wand back?"He held out his hand. Lily merely looked at it.  
  
"Leave first."She demanded. Rolling his eyes, Sirius stalked out of the clearing. Lily handed Keaini his wand as she followed him. Keaini nodded at Lily, then continued after Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Next chappie gets more LE/SS ^^  
  
Elfy 


	5. A Promise

When Severus finally spoke, his tone was very soft. "Lily..." She turned to him, her face smudged with dirt. He stood up, bleeding at the nose, bruised in the temple and otherwise in miserable shape. "Are you hurt? Do you need to see the nurse? I'll take you." He surveyed her for any place that may have been harmed.  
  
"No, I'm alright."She looked at the bruise on his temple. "Your the one who should see the nurse."She smiled softly at him. He shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't hurt."Severus lied. He then slumped down by his log again, closing his eyes. "Not even in my sanctuary is there peace...Forgive me."Lily sat down next to him.  
  
"He was mad because of me. It's my fault he came in the first place."  
  
"If it hadn't been me, he wouldn't have cared. Anyone but me... Its not youe fault." Lily looked over at him.  
  
"He doesnt care WHO. He's just making sure I don't go hurting his precious James."She rolled her eyes. "As I've said dozens of times, I'm not bloody his!"She pounded a fist on the ground.  
  
"Im quite glad...perhaps when Im not a mess I'll show you some other secrets."  
  
"Alright."She stared down at her hands which were grass-stained and dirty, then tried to wipe them off on her robes.  
  
"It doesn't work and its hardly worth the effort." This made Lily stop and she sighed. "I suppose I'll have to find a new hiding spot."  
  
"And when you find one, it might be wise not to show it to me."She hugged her knees to her chest, obviously feeling extremely guilty. Severus tapped a finger under her chin gently.  
  
"You'll be the first and only person I show it to when I find it." He put his arm around her in a comforting hug. "It's not your fault. You don't control them, nor they you." As if by reflex, Lily leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you."She said simply.  
  
"You gave me a chance, Lily. No one's ever done that. If Black had shot me dead, I would have died a happy fellow just knowing at least you cared. Lily, promise me one thing."  
  
"Sure what is-"She stopped abruptly as a loud roar rang out behind them. A lion jumped clear over them growling low.  
  
"Lily, don't move."Severus wispered, taking out his wand. The lion darted at them and Lily shrank back until the lion grabbed Severus's wand in its mouth and threw it across the clearing.'Drake!'She suddenly realised. Drake was the new student, who'd been sorted into Gryffindor. He was an animagus.  
  
"Wait, Severus."Lily stood up and pointed her wand at the lion. "Leave or I'll tell him who you are."She snapped. The lion growled again, then bounded past her into the forest.  
  
"What...?"Severus asked as Lily pocketed her wand and went to get Severus's.  
  
"Nothing."She replied picking up the wand.  
  
"Not every day you see a lion wandering around."  
  
"I know."She said softly, handing him his wand. "Now what were you going to say?" His pale, spidery fingers too his wand and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Promise me, no matter what happens and no matter how bad it hurts physically, mentally or emotionally, you'll let me see those fabulous emerald eyes. Even if they have tears in them, I want to know you trust me."A blush grew on Lily's face and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Thats sweet." One of his ghost-like fingers trailed across the pink in her cheek.  
  
"Is that too much to ask?"  
  
"No."She continued to smile.  
  
"So is it a promise?"Lily merely nodded in response. Severus leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "Thank you Lily."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Wow Im just flying through this arent I? In't Sevvie a lil' sweetie? ^^  
  
Elfy 


	6. James Finds Out

Later that evening, Lily sat in the corner in the common room, praying the shadows would keep her hidden from Sirius as he stalked into the room.  
  
"Hello Evans!"He beamed at her.She winced at the sound of his voice.  
  
"What d;you want?"She snapped.  
  
"Nothing, I was just asking if your okay."He patted her shoulder. This gesture had a motive, however. A Filabuster Firework was now in Lily's hood with a dungbomb attached to it. She flinched when he touched her shoulder and jerked away.  
  
"Don't touch me-"A loud bang and her scream peirced the air. She threw her arms over her head, sinking to her knees. Once she caught smell of the dungbomb, she stood up and stalked towards her dormitory. As she started up the steps, Sirius pointed his wand at it and it turned into a ramp. Lily fell back, hitting the ground hard. She then stood up and faced him, spreading her arms out."Come on Black! Hex me! You can't make me regret what happened!"She said defiantly.  
  
"I would. Especially considering what Snape is."Sirius grinned.  
  
"Not all Slytherins are as bad as you make them seem."She snapped.  
  
"Hes more than a Slytherin, Evans. He's a Death Eater."  
  
"LIAR!"She screamed and threw herself at him, knocking him backwards and once again punching him in the stomach. "Take it back!"  
  
"No."Sirius gasped. "I'm serious, Evans. He is. I've seen the mark."  
  
"I don't believe you."She sank back against a chair shaking like mad. "No...your lying." She then stood up and walked towards the door. As she reached out to open it, it opened by itself and James stepped in. Lily immediatly stopped and backed away. James walked over to Sirius and the two started talking. The room was very tense.  
  
"Alright, whats wrong?"James asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I...Ask Evans!"Sirius yelled. Lily paled. James turned to her and he smiled a bit.  
  
"What did you do-"She knew that wasnt what he meant, but she exploded.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYBODY BLAME IT ALL ON ME!?"She screamed. "ALL I DID WAS TALK TO HIM FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!!!"  
  
"TALK TO HIM?! SNAPE KISSED YOU DAMMIT!"Sirius bellowed. James froze, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"You...kissed him?"James asked, looking betrayed.  
  
"I didn't kiss him! He kissed me on the forehead!"She said defensivly. James sank into a chair, Lily whirled around and stalked out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Dun Dun DUNNNNN!!!! Now Jamsie knows. It gets better people, I swear. And this will be one LONG fic!  
  
Elfy 


	7. Three Days

Severus slipped into the Slytherin Common room, trying to be quiet. When he turned from shutting the door, he saw a small group of eyes on him.  
  
"Guard the door, lest the guilty chooses ill form."Lucius Malfoy commanded. Grabbe and Goyle walked over and stood behind Severus, between him and the door. "Severus Snape, you are accused of being a traitor to your house and to the art form upon your arm. How do you plead?"He asked. Severus stared calmly back at Lucius.  
  
"Guilty of all charges. Guilty and gleeful."He responded. His appearence infuriated Lucius.  
  
"Well, if your so happy about it, we'll see how happy you are after you're sentanced. CRUCIO!" He pointed his wand at Severus, who fell to his knees, forcing a pained smirk. The curse seethed through his entire body, turning every nerve against him as he fought against it, never losing the though of Lily's kindness. It was her soft touch and tender understanding that kept the derranged grin on his face. Lucius ended the curse, shaking with rage.  
  
"Fine,"He seethed,"If pain will not do it, we must find another way...yes..."A sneer crossed his features."Yes...you'll have to tell your precious Lily what you have become...yes, that will do for punishment. You have three days. If you do not tell her in those three days by the end of those three days, it seems you shall 'accidently' be exposed to her and the rest of the school at the stroke of twelve on the fourth day. Debate team dismissed."  
  
Severus's breath caught in his throat. Tell her? It was too soon...far too soon...He would lose her for sure. His hope...He had no choise. Severus got to his feet as Lucius dismissed the group and stalked out into the hallway to think about the mess he was in.  
  
Sirius stepped out of his common room and almost walked right into Severus, jumping out of the way.  
  
"Black, just the man I wanted to see..."  
  
"Why? A duel right here in the hall wouldn't be a smart idea, Snivellus."Sirius took out his wand. Severus lifted his hands to show he was unarmed.  
  
"A duel is not what I seek." Sirius put his hand down, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?"He asked.  
  
"I want you to leave Lily alone. She doesn't need to be harassed by her own housemates. Take out your hatred on me, but leave her be."He folded his arms across his chest. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt. She is my friend, Snape. And I know what you are. I don't want her going with a Death Eater."Severus went from cautious to utterly sick looking.  
  
"Something we regret, Black. Lets say those you don't know about aren't too pleased with this either. Lily will be informed of my dirty little secret before long...that is, if you havent already told her."  
  
"I told her, but she won't believe me. So, you have to tell her, I'm guessing, Malfoy?" Severus cringed and appeared even more seriously ill.  
  
"He had his say in things."His arms lowered to his stomach.  
  
"Of course they would be angry. Even more so than me, because she is Muggle- born. The 'Debate Team' doesnt like muggles." Severus winced hard.  
  
"I ask you not to remind me."He stared at the floor. "They will not touch her, only me. I ask you to do the same."  
  
"I would never hurt Lily physically! Maybe prank her, but I won't do that now. It'll be bad enough when she finds out I was telling the truth, dont you think?"Sirius looked worried at the thought. Severus closed his eyes and shuddered.  
  
"Just...Be a friend to her. I have two days to figure out what to do."  
  
"I tried to be a friend to her, but she doesn't trust me anymore. Now that I've accused you of being a Death Eater, she won't talk to me until you say something."  
  
"Pheh.."Severus let his head rest against the wall. "You'll get her back soon enough, Black. I hate to say it, but I'll lose her soon enough."  
  
"It wouldn't have worked. Lucius would kill you, I'd probably kill you. James'd kill you and Lily would've found out eventually."Sirius shrugged.  
  
"The only one from that list I'd worry about it the last one. Who knows, she gave me a chance last time, maybe my luck will hold."Severus's thought turned to Lily and a new something came to mind. Hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Fwee! Chappie seven all in one night! Go me!  
  
Elfy 


	8. Lily Finds Out

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this chapter has taken so long!!!! *dodges empty beer bottles and pop cans* I just got home from Iowa and I have AOL here *GAG*, so I can't get online to get the RP files to write the fanfic. Sooooo, Im gonna do as much work as possible, post as much now while my mom's at work, then hope you all forgive me. *bows* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily was now sitting in one of the empty classrooms, her knees hugged to her chest. Her face was pallid, eye glossy and full of tears. She was still denying what Sirius had said about Severus. Just then, the door opened and Severus walked in. Lily looked up, but said nothing, only offered a smile. Severus smiled back, shutting the door behind him. Outside, the voices of Sirius, Keaini and Drake could be heard. Lily stood up, a hand on the wall to steady herself.  
  
"Lily, would you come here for a minute?"Severus asked. Winding her way around the desks, Lily walked towards him. Severus held out his arms. "Could I possibly ask for a hug?"Lily threw her arms around him, crying into his robes. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing. "Shh Lily, it'll be alright."He trailed his spidery fingers through her hair.  
  
"It won't....we should've known this wouldn't work."Her cracked voice was muffled slightly by his robes.  
  
"Lily...you showed me hope. I won't give up yet, if you won't."Severus looked down at her, taking in her every feature and storing it in his memory in case he never got to hold her again. Lily tilted her head and looked up at him.  
  
"I don't understand why the won't just leave us alone."She muttered. Severus leaned his head back against the wall.  
  
"They want to protect you. I've made a serious mistake...one I didn't regret until now because it's going to cost me everything no matter which way I go." Lily felt a lump rise in her throat. Severus let go of Lily, then lifted his sleeve. There burned the Dark Mark, the skull seemingly grinning victoriously at Lily, while the snake glared at Severus for falling for her. He quickly dropped his sleeve, shaking. "I leave the choice up to you.Leave and I stay with them; demand it off and I die; or stay and let me pray for redemption. No matter what, I will willingly take the pain." Lily sank onto a desk, shaking her head.  
  
"I didn't want to believe....WHY?!"She went hysterical, grabbing hold of his robes, then letting go and sinking to the floor, sobs shaking her petite frame. Severus quickly knelt next to her, still shaking.  
  
"Lily, this is my fault and my punishment for my sins. For a moment of teenage insaity, now I pay with my life. I should have never forced you into my world. I can't apologize enough."  
  
"I should've looked before I jumped."Lily managed to choke out, clutching her arms so tightly that her nails dug into them through her cloak.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you jump."He stood up. "The decision is made, then...?"It was more of a statement than a question. Lily didn't answer. "Lily, look at me, please."He tried to hide the pleading in his voice. Lily stood up, looking up at him. He searched her face for a sign. She hadn't run away, but he was blocking the door. 'Are you scared of me?'He asked himself, still trying to find any hint in her eyes. After a few minutes, Severus crouched by the door and hugged his knees, burying his face in them to hide the single tear that fell down his face. Lily knelt in front of him and lifted his face from his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry."She said softly, looking about to cry again herself.  
  
"Don't be, Lily. This is my Scarlett Letter. I won't blame you if you turn away."  
  
"If I had minded my own business, neither of us would feel like this now."She took her hand back, only for him to reach out and take it in his own.  
  
"Forget me. Go with what your feelings are telling you to do and never turn back."  
  
"My feelings tell me to ignore it...but my mind tells me I can't."She squeezed his hand lightly. "And so far my feelings have just landed me in trouble."She looked quickly away as a sob escaped her throat.  
  
Severus sighed gently. "Lily, it's okay. Let it out. Would you like time to think?"  
  
"No."She looked back up at him. "I don't want to think."She scooted over next to him and layed her head against his shoulder, still holding his hand like any minute someone would come and drag her away from him. He wrapped his other arm around her and looked at her.  
  
"Then don't." He held her close as he shut his eyes. She closed her eyes, knowing that she shouldn't be doing this anymore, that she should just get up and leave but really didn't want to.  
  
"They just dont understand."She said quietly.  
  
"I know, Lily. I know all too well. That's what sepatate angels and demons from the mortals. We see things they don't. You, angel, bring light while I spread dark. They cannot see into our worlds and therefore do not understand how closely they can be intertwined."  
  
"Don't call yourself that."She scolded lightly, pecking a quick kiss on his cheek."It's not true, no matter what mark you have."  
  
"Then... will you stay?" He rested his cheek against her hair, praying she would say yes.  
  
"Until I think this whole thing out, yes."  
  
"Thank you. I promise, you won't regret it." A faint smile crossed his face, his eyes still closed."Lily, has anyone old you lately that, no matter what your condition, be it happy or an absolute wreak, that you're beautiful?" Blushing, Lily looked away.  
  
"No I'm not."Severus placed a finger beneath her chin and gently turned her face to his. He looked straight into her glistening green eyes.  
  
"Yes, Lily Evans. You are beautiful." Lily stared up at him, unable (or unwilling) to break the gaze. Severus then leaned over and did the unthinkable. He dared to kiss Lily Evans, Gryffindor beauty and the apple of James Potter's eye. It was a deep and tender kiss of thanks and true heart-felt love. Instead of pulling away, as she normally would have, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. Severus put his arms around her waist. All of the pain was gone in a single instant.  
  
Drake burst though the door, in his Lion form. He knew he would regret it harshly, but he had to stop him. He turned with his wand his his mouth and locked the door behind them, then turned to Snape, a glowing flame in his eye "You will regret this for a long long time you snake" He growled. He jumped on top of a desk to face both of them, fury in his eyes and his fur glistening with an aura of hatred. Lily pulled away from Severus and stared up at Drake.  
  
"What are you doing?!"She demanded, standing up. Somebody slammed into the door, but they were ignored.Severus blinked twice at the lion.  
  
"Lily, tell me I'm not going nuts. Did that thing just... talk?"  
  
"It did."She answered, her eyes narrowing to a glare.Drake glared back at Lily  
  
"What on earth where you thinking? He's a deatheater! You saw it with your own eyes! You'll end up in Azkaban if this continues, and you should be smart enough to realize that! I can't watch another I cared for end up there.." He raged, staring into Lily's brilliant green eyes.  
  
"I'm willing to take a thousand years in Azkaban for one moment of happiness."She stared defiantly at him. Sirius just stood in the door, a look of disbelief on his face. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle suddenly knocked past him. Growling, Drake ran out of the room, plowing the three over. Lucius watched the lion leave.  
  
"Was that a...?Nevermind, there you are Severus! And Evans..."Lucius growled softly at them both. Lily took hold of Severus's hands as he stood up next to her.  
  
"I told her, Malfoy. Sentancing over. I win."A smirk played across Severus's face.  
  
"Get out Malfoy."Sirius growled.  
  
"Oh shove it. I'm not here to deal with you."Lucius snapped at him.He then turned back to Lily and Severus."If you'd be so kind as to unclench from your little serpent, Miss Evans."  
  
"No, I won't be so kind."  
  
"Then you shall share in his fate." Lucius hissed darkly as he drew his wand, pinting it at both Severus and Lily. Sirius pointed his own wand at Lucius.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"He hissed. Crabbe stepped in the way and fell over in the full body bind. Severus growled and stepped in front of Lily, willing to defend his heaven to the death.  
  
"Cru-" Severus's fist connected with Lucius's jaw before he could finish the curse. Malfoy staggared backwards, surprised.  
  
"Stupefy!"That curse hit Crabbe, knocking him out. "Reducto!"And that at Goyle, who flew back against the door and fell to the floor unconcious. Severus tugged at Lily's hand.  
  
"Go. Meet me in front of your common room, just hurry!"  
  
"No, I'm not leaving."Lily pulled her hand away. "It's my fight too." Severus stepped towards Lucius.  
  
"Your outnumbered, Malfoy. Three to one. No goons, no help."Lucius looked back and forth between all three of them, before turning and bolting down the hallway.  
  
"I'll get you later Snape!"He yelled, turning a corner. Severus turned to Lily.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."She answered, pocketing her wand. Severus pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I would've killed him if he hurt you."Lily layed her head against his shoulder, smiling.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, lets go. I believe we're overdue for tea, Lily."With that, the two walked towards the kitchens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Longgg chappie. Thanks to all who reveiwed, sort of surprised me! Lol  
  
Elfy 


	9. Tea For Two

Severus led Lily into the kitchens, then let go of her arm. She leaned against a wall as he went and started brewing a pot of tea, speaking to a few house elves.  
  
"Chamomile, relaxation, ginger, mint, or rose petal tea for you, Lily?"He asked as she sat down.  
  
"Mint."Lily answered, watching the elves cover the table with a soft white tablecloth and place a silver platter of tea cakes in the center of it. Pouring two cups of tea, Severus sat one down in front of Lily, then walked over and sat in his own chair across from her, setting his cup on the table.  
  
"Nothing more enjoyable than tea time."Severus smiled across the table at her. Lily nodded, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"Sorry that I wasn't much help back there in the classroom."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it. I've dealt with him tons of times. I knew after Black got rid of the goons he'd run."Severus answered as he took a tea cake.  
  
"I'm glad he helped. He won't do that very often."She paused half way through a drink of tea. "And just so you know, I'm not afraid of him. Or you."  
  
"Thank you. That was what I was afraid of. If it is any condolance, I'm simply inteligence assistant. There's a severe lack of it between the Hufflepuff debate team and the Slytherin debate team." He sighed softly, shaking his head at the stupidity of what he put up with.  
  
"I'd bet."Lily said lightly,becoming distracted by the lake outside one of the windows.  
  
"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw debate team are quite fine on their own. Our numbers don't exceede twenty, if that's any comfort to you. I've never regretted my choice until I nearly lost you, Lily." He looked to the window, taking another sip of tea.Lily looked back at him.  
  
"I will admit...that I was almost positive I wouldn't be able to see you anymore,and I also realise that Sirius will undoubtedly try to change my descision. I have no plan to."  
  
Severus lowered his head a bit. "Thank you. I know Lucius will have nasty little surprises for me. No matter what I say or do, I care about you, Lily. Lucius isn't afraid to use illegal curses, as you heard." He chuckled softly. "He'll be the first in Azkaban, I have no doubt about it."  
  
"I hope so."She said bitterly before she could stop herself. She quickly took a drink of the tea to keep more words from coming out.  
  
"As do I." He growled softly into his tea cup as he drank. "On a lighter note, I'll keep you updated on the comings and goings if that will help you sleep better at night. As of now.... nothing. We're just waiting."  
  
"Waiting."Lily repeated. "Waiting for what?"  
  
"To graduate. Too risky to take students in while the game's still early. Once we graduate though..." He shuddered softly. "I'm going to have to speak with Dumbledor. I can't take it any more."  
  
"Don't do anything that'll get you hurt."She reached across the table and took his hand. "Promise me you won't."He smirked and nodded.  
  
"Promise. I'm too valuable to them to risk with feild work. Sometimes I love being inteligent." He traced his thumb over her knuckles with a sigh.With a smile, Lily pulled her hand back and took another drink of her tea.  
  
"You dont...have to answer me. But why did you join up with that group in the first place?"She asked timidly, looking up from her cup to watch him.  
  
"What group?"Came Arthur Weasley's voice from the door. Lily whirled around and jumped up.  
  
"Arthur, what are you doing in here?"She asked, obviously surprised. Severus lowered his head, growling a bit at him.  
  
"I missed dinner...just came to get something to eat."Arthur answered, picking up a few peices of fruit out of a basket. "I'll be going now, see you."He waved as he walked out, and Lily sank back into her chair.Severus sighed softly and layed the tea cake down.  
  
"This should settle down within a week, don't you suppose?"He asked."The shock should've subsided by then."  
  
"And if it doesn't, who cares, right?"Lily smiled mischeviously.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, my dear. In the meantime I'll be finding a new sanctuary."Nodding, Lily glanced at her watch and frowned.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to go. Promised to help some 3rd years with Charms homework."She stood up, then hurried out of the kitchens, waving at him as she shut the door.Severus grinned like a fool as he turned to a house elf that was clearing off the table.  
  
"You know, I'm the luckiest man alive." He strolled out, leaving the elf slightly confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, should be about three more chapters for ya today!  
  
Elfy\ 


	10. The plot

Lily sat rubbing her forehead, watching her study group of five 3rd years squabbling over how to pronounce a spell. She watched them for ten minutes, before she had a severe headache and smacked her hand on the table. "Enough!"She hissed, receiving a glare from the librarian. One of the 3rd years sneered at her.  
  
"Fine then, how DO you pronounce it?!" Lily sighed, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I don't bloody care."She snapped, putting her head down.  
  
"It is Orch-i-DE-ous." Severus flicked out his wand, letting a lily flower bloom from it as he strode up behind Lily with a smirk.The 3rd years looked up at him.  
  
"I told you!"One of them hissed, while the others whacked him over the head with their books. Lily smiled and stood up.  
  
"I was about to kill them all."She said through gritted teeth so they couldnt hear her.He handed her the flower, then let a mischevious grin slide over his face.  
  
"May I deal with them a moment?"The 3rd years stopped at that and looked at each other.  
  
"Uhhhh..thats enough studying for today. Bye!"They ran out of the library. Lily couldn't help but smile, examining the flower while she spoke.  
  
"Don't think they wanted to be dealt with."Severus chuckled softly.  
  
"Next time they give you trouble, tell the little rodents you'll send your boyfriend after them." He stole a little kiss from her cheek."I was just in here to pick up some light reading."Severus motioned over to a table covered with research books. "That and I need to do a little studying."  
  
"Light reading hmm?"She asked, raising an eyebrow at the pile of books. "I don't think I could read at all right now."She motioned in the direction the 3rd years went. "Bloody brats give you a headache the size of the United States." She sat down on the table.  
  
"I could brew you up a little something to fix that headache."  
  
"No I sort of deserve it for agreeing to tutor them in the first place."Lily answered, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Nah, their stupidity and your mercy shouldn't make a headache."He grinned as he set a kiss on her forehead.  
  
It does."She continued to smile however, the headache now throbbing. "Evil 3rd years..."He pulled out a chair for her and set it facing away from the table.  
  
"You just need to relax. Sit." Blinking, Lily sat down in the chair. Severus sat on the table, straddling the chair. He popped his wrist once, then placed his hands on her shoulders. "Just relax."He repeated as he softly began rubbing the back of her neck methodically.  
  
Lily closed her eyes, smiling."Thank you."He moved from her neck to her shoulder with a light sigh.  
  
"Evil mastermind, well read gentleman, maseuse." He shrugged. "I do what I need."She laughed.  
  
"Wonderful mix."She sighed."More interesting than I am. Just a bookworm."  
  
"Not true. Bookworm, beauty queen, goddess, adorable future Quidditch player."  
  
Just then, James strolled into the library with a stack of Quidditch books to return. Sirius followed behind him, also carrying a stack of books.  
  
"I don't know how I'll-Oof!"Sirius ran into James, who had stopped suddenly. "What in bloody he....uh oh..."Sirius stopped when he saw what James was staring at.  
  
"Padfoot...Tell me I've been hit by a Bludger in the head. I am not seeing that slimey little prat with his hands on my Lily."  
  
"Yeah thats it. You've been hit by a bludger."  
  
Lily tilted her head and looked up at Severus. "I am NOT going to play Quidditch."  
  
"Alright, then I know you'll at least learn how to ride a broom. That fear can be cured with a little time." He leaned over her head to look at her face with a small grin.  
  
James slammed his books down on the table. "Don't you DARE tell me you knew about this, Sirius."  
  
"How was I supposed to stop her?! I tried to kill the git twice, nothing helped."James cleaned off his glasses, shaking with rage.  
  
"Then I'll kill him."He said in a forced calm voice.  
  
Just then, Lily saw them out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Ah, seems the dragon dung has hit the fan."Severus said, following her gaze.  
  
"If they come over I'll tell them off."Lily said airily, closing her eyes again.  
  
"I doubt they're after you, love." He slid off the table slowly.Lily stood up as well. Severus growled softly. "I'm horridly tired of this. It's time to put Potter in his place and enjoy our time. I ask you to excuse my suddenness." He leaned over and stole a tender kiss from her lips as he wrapped his arms aound her waist.  
  
James blinked with his mouth wide open. He looked positively ill and enraged at the same time. He choked out, "I'm... going to... KILL him..." Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I dunno mate, you sure you want to go after a girl stupid enough to go for a Death Eater?"He asked.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing, Padfoot. She's my girl!"James snapped.  
  
"Whatever.I just wanna kill Snivellus.Although I must point out that one of the reasons she likes him is because she doesn't want to feel like we make her choices."James clenched his teeth and tried to breathe.  
  
"Alright... Padfoot, we prank tonight. We prank more than we've ever pranked before. I have some steam to let off. Then, we get him alone and rough him up. Then we are extra sweet to Lily. Yes... Padfoot, I have a plan."  
  
"I like where this is going....especially the roughing up part.Oooohhh,I know.If we can keep Evans away from Snivellus,I can tell him that Lily wants to see him,and then we take him somewhere!"  
  
"Keep it coming, Padfoot. I'm making plans..."James growled.  
  
"Okay Prongs.I have a stash of dungbangers,bangers attached to dungbombs,not to mention my dog form and quite a few hexes.Also,we can use spells to make him see things..."Sirius was rubbing his hands together.  
  
"We can't do it too soon. Mooney is going to be going through his monthly problem in one week. You know how he gets." James thought long and hard.  
  
Lily slid her arms around Severus's neck, closing her eyes, then pulled away when she felt she would die from lack of air.  
  
"I'm waiting to be hit in the back with a curse, but it's not coming."He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "They're either dead of shock, or plotting, my precious Lily flower."  
  
"I'm sure they're plotting. I can only get so lucky. And if they hit you with a curse they know I'll hit them back tenfold."  
  
"Let them plot." He kissed her once more before trailing his fingers throug her hair. "Now, I have some studying to do. Such a magnificent distraction you are, Lily."  
  
"Alright."She smiled at him."I'm going up to my dormitory. Have to find something, I'll be coming down here to work on my Herrbology essay in about an hour."She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, picked up her bag and walked out of the library.  
  
Severus plopped down at his table with all his books. A grin crossed his face as he reclined in his chair.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Then I say we do it the week after next.That way,they'll think we've cooled down.Then we strike."  
  
"Perfect. So what role do I have? Perhaps I could keep him distracted, as to not make him suspicous to anythink?" Drake raised an eyebrow.James grinned at Drake.  
  
"You get to be stupid."  
  
"Be nice James.We'll need him too.His form is scarier than mine."Sirius scolded. James shook his head.  
  
No, that's exactly what I want him to do. Drake, become stupid. Struggle in every subject. Fail miserably at every curse, jinx, hex, and spell you try. Then, set up a study date with Lily on the night we are to scare Severus. That will keep her out of the way."James patted Drake on the back. "She'll be in good hands."  
  
"I don't know, I got A in all subjects last year.. But I think I can manage to fail a couple..."  
  
"Before I forget, I have the perfect place to set up Snape. The best. An old clearing I followed Snape and Lily to. He'll come there." Sirius added.  
  
"Yes, he needs to get his stuff"Drake cast a quick glance at Severus. Just then, Severus looked up. Sirius pretended to browse the shelves. James couldn't help but meet Severus's eye with a dark glare. 'No way are you stealing her from me.'He thought. As Sirius, James and Drake hurried out, a sudden realisation hit Severus. He had to go get his stuff from the clearing. He jumped up and hurried out of the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bleh......FINALLY done with that chapter. --.--  
  
Elfy 


	11. Experiment nomore

Severus ran around the lake towards his clearing, hoping his books were still there. Nixie ((AN: I'll explain at the end)) eyed him, wondering where he was going in such a hurry.  
  
Severus knelt beside his hollowed out log, scooping up his own books. "Time to take you to my room, now that Black found this place."  
  
Sirius appeared beside Nixie. "Followed him here..."He muttered to her. Severus sighed softly as he flipped through Shakespear once. He raised his hand, acting out a little scene  
  
"What light through yonder window breaks! It is the East, and fair Lily, the sun."Sirius gagged.  
  
"Urgh,what a sap..." He flicked his wand."Incendio."The classical volume burst into flames,and Sirius disappeared back into the trees.  
  
"Ack! No! My book!" Severus worked feverishly to put out the flames. He huffed softly, seeing only the corner damaged. Nixie smiled at Sirius.  
  
"Watch and learn." She walked toward Snape. "Severus, Severus, wherefore art thou, Severus?"Severus hunched over with a deep growl.  
  
"Not another intruder. What do you want?"He hissed.  
  
"Oh, I just want you to 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Poe.'," she said coyly. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seem thou shalt remain a Poe and I shalt be requesting a removal of thine presence with great swiftness. Godspeed." He scooped up the rest of his books and placed them getly into his bag that he had left.  
  
"Do you thank you can cast me off like some vestal livery? Boy are you wrong. What else you got there? Anything a little less flowery than the Works of Willie?" Nixie said gliding closer to him. Severus stood, tapping a rather large knot on a nearby tree and letting a sack of sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and other snacks fall into his bag.  
  
"All the greats. Dickens, Poe, Shakespear..."He answered airily.  
  
"I'm a great fan of Poe. Dickens' realist bull crap is too much for me though," She said looking at Snape in a friendly manner. Severus growled again.  
  
"Seems stupidity is spreading amongst Gryffindors. It is a good thing angels are immune to such foul disease."Nixie placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'll have you know I'm a Ravenclaw. You know brightest of the bright and all that. Yeah, uh-huh." She sneered. "And as for angels, even they can be tempted to darkness and evil."  
  
"I see you were missorted. What do you want? Here, be a good doggy and shoo now." He tossed her a sugar quill, hoping she'd go away."Oh and everything works both ways. If angels can be tempted to dark, demons can see the light."  
  
"Anybody can be rehabilitated," Nixie nodded. "My own words." Her eyes slipped to Sirius. She threw the sugar quill back at Severus. "But why would a demon wish to see the light. The dark is ever so more interesting," she said drawing near.  
  
"Because something in the light caught my eyes and changed everything." He smirked softly catching the quill.  
  
"Do you trust the light? You have no reason to." Nixie smiled matter-of- factly. "What wicked spell of nature has cast itself on you? Love?" Nixie laughed. "Only fools fall in love," Nixie added her voice abnormally dark.  
  
"Then dub me fool and leave me happy. Besides, every once in a while I like to forsake every thing I know and try something new." He chuckled softly chewing on the quill.  
  
"Oh, you laugh for ignorance is bliss, but it is the only real evil in this mercilessly wretched existence of ours." Nixie sighed. "And you take it as your mistress, compliment it, and confess your love to it. Well, well, how the mighty have fallen." Nixie wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "You had potential," Nixie grabbed his left forearm, "and you threw it away for a pretty face."Severus wrenched his arm away from her as if her touch burned.  
  
"I ask that you not touch me." He slung his bag over his shoulder, then nodded. "In my fall, I have found my heaven. In my defeat, I discovered grace and mercy. I hold my inteligence, though let it rest as I experiment with love."  
  
"Experiment, won't she love to hear that this is all just a little experiment of yours."Nixie took a deep breath."Indeed. I suggest you not gild the Lily, if catch my drift, or people worse than I will swoop upon you like a harpy ripe for justice."She turned toward Sirius."That was a good one. Write that down!"  
  
"Pheh, the product of my gambling has produced a far better thing than I could have every hope for. I fell victem to my own trials and, in the end, love has me bound at her feet, willing to die for her happiness. I have long since ended my trials. The burner and the vials have long been abandoned. All that remains is a single pure white lily in their place."He grinned softly to himself as he leaned against a tree.  
  
Nixie turned back to Snape. She made a sound that suggested she was on the verge of vomiting. "Ewww...You got it bad. All I got to say is don't ever experiment on anything non-human."Nixie smiled a toothy smile.  
  
"My sweet Lily flower is all I need. I am at her service until the end of time. A queen and her knight. No, a goddess and her preist." He chuckled once more, closing his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ If anyone from my site reads this, I'm sorry I cut parts out, but it's just too long. --.-- *bows* Sorry!  
  
Olao 


	12. Confrontation

Lily practically skipped into the common room, glancing around, then heading for her dormitory. As she went to start up the steps, a voice stopped her.  
  
"Hello Lily. Could I talk to you for a minute?"Lily jumped and turned around. James was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire, the flames glinting off of his eyes.  
  
"Umm, sure."She fidgeted a bit, but he didn't seem to notice. He motioned to a chair.  
  
"Come now, have a seat."Lily sank into the chair, watching his face for emotion. "I see your with Severus."James said, his voice a forced calm.  
  
"Yes I am."Was Lily's terse reply. James simply nodded.  
  
"Have the boys been giving you a hard time? I hope they're not. We're all a bit upset, but I think I speak for everyone when I wish you two the best." Lily raised an eyebrow at him and stopped wringing her hands in her lap.  
  
"No you don't."She folded her arms."I saw the looks you were giving us, I'm not blind."  
  
"I know. I've just had time to think about it, thats all. Besides I have other women falling over me. No big loss." Lily stood up.  
  
"Then what did you want?"She asked bitterly.  
  
"Just to make sure nobody is picking on you."  
  
"Of ~course~ they're bothering me, ~everyone~ is bothering me!"She took a small step towards him. "And you know it. You know they will. Now what do you REALLY want?"  
  
"They were just pestering you because they thought I cared." James shrugged. "Consider it done with."  
  
"Good."Snatching up her bag, she headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, Lily, one more thing."She stopped, but didn't turn to him.  
  
"They will throw you in Azkaban. Thats another reason people are bothering you. You're a bit of a friend."Lily whipped around to face him.  
  
"If I was 'a bit of a friend' you would be able to realise that I don't care about Azkaban. I'll take Azkaban for life if it means I can be happy for if only a few days."  
  
"Then tell me this, why can't someone else make you happy? Any of us in this house would gladly do it, Lily."James sighed, looking pitiful.  
  
"In this house."Lily repeated, an irritated air to her voice. "So if he were in Gryffindor you'd approve?"She snapped. She shook her head at him. 'Not that I need your approval anyways'Almost escaped from her lips, but she managed to contain it.  
  
"If he were here, perhaps he wouldn't be involved with ceartain not-so- legal activities. He's a slime, Lily. Why are you choosing a street rat when you can have kings?"  
  
"What good is a title? The king is no more a man than the street rat."She smirked as she leaned towards him. "And at least the 'street rat' isn't an arrogant prat."With a smile that was sarcastically sweet, she turned on her heel and walked out into the hallway.  
  
James growled low. "I'm not a prat."  
  
"Prove to me your not. Get over the fact that I'm with Severus and not you."She gave a mock curtsey, then shut the portrait behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
'I just told James Potter off...'She beamed, laughing inwardly. "He set himself up for that one though." She was too happy to realise that right outside the door wasn't a very smart place to stand.  
  
James came toppling out of the door,obviously in a hurry. "Lily, wait!"Lily jumped out of the way and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"How many bloody times do I have to tell you off?"  
  
"Lots?"James grinned as he straightened his glasses."Look, we all care."  
  
"I know. I've heard this from Sirius and Drake already. Keaini is thinking it but won't say it because she knows I've heard it enough."She folded her arms and leaned back against the wall. Just then, Drake walked out of the common room.  
  
"Yes, and all the times weve said it weve meant it. But I've decided that if this is what you want, I'll leave you at peace. Even if I wish you would think about the consicences a bit more. James is right, there is many more a man than sni- Severus."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you guys. I. DO. NOT. CARE. ABOUT. THE. CONSEQUENCES!"Lily clentched her hands into fists until her knuckles were white.  
  
"Alright! I give up then. But I stick with the fact that Snape isn't the only 'nice' guy around here. And don't think I'm sticking up for James, Im not talking about him in particular"  
  
"I think you and I have different ideas of what a nice guy is." She hadn't moved from her spot against the wall, and looked like she had no meaning to until they left.James sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright, tell me what he does different." He struggled with the words.  
  
"He...I don't know, I just find it easier to love him."She looked distractedly out a window.  
  
"Is it true love, or just rebellion, Lily?"  
  
"I knew it!"She gave a loud false laugh. "You all think I'm doing this to spite you! Well, let me break it down for you. IM NOT!"She then pushed past him, starting down the steps towards the Entrance Hall.James sighed again.  
  
"Wait, Lily. It's just... you're such a sweet, caring, beautiful, kind person and Snape.... is not."  
  
"He is to me."She stopped and turned to face him, halfway down the stairs. "You don't understand him, just like you don't understand me. I love him because he does."  
  
"Lily... I'm beyond confused. You know as well as anyone that I'm not exactly Ravenclaw material. Help me out here. What does he understand that I don't? Put it in English too." James put a hand to his forehead out of frustration.  
  
"He knows what its like to need somewhere to go to be alone."She started wringing her hands again.James blinked.  
  
"Alright. I'll let you be alone. I just... I just wish this didn't bother us all so bad."  
  
Trust me, so do I."She said pointedly, then turned and continued down the stairs. As she left, he gave her a look of utter loss. He missed the old Lily. His Lily. He turned and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry these are taking so long. *bows down AGAIN*  
  
Olao 


	13. Identical Cuts

Pushing open the heavy front doors, Lily walked out onto the grounds. Thunder boomed in the distance, but she appeared unphased and just kept walking. As she walked past a tall tree near the Forbidden Forest, buckets of rain dropped from the sky. Pausing, she tilted her head up to the rain and stared up at the clouds.  
  
Several yards away stood a figure also awaiting the torrent.His long hair swept around his face as he stared to the sky. The wind toyed with his robes and black cloak, sending them spiraling around his boots. A dagger glinted in the flashes of lightening coming from the distance. Methodically, as if performing some sacred ritual, Severus knelt to the storm, touching the tip of the dagger to the ground. He then stood and sliced open the sleeve of his robes on the left arm, letting the Dark Mark breathe in the chaos.  
  
Lily's eyes flicked over to him, as she'd seen a glint of the daggar. Her eyes narrowed as if that would help her to see who it was.Severus raised his left arm high, then drew the dagger across it. Blood flowed freely as he lowered the dagger. The rain washed it all away quickly as lightening cracked near him. When the lightning struck, Lily realised who it was and relaxed a bit, watching him. He drew a potted lily from his robes and set it on the ground, once again kneeling. With a soft grin of triumph he let a few drops of blood fall on the flower. He dug a hole, planted it in the ground and then wiped his dagger clean.  
  
As she went to take a step towards him, lightning cracked the nearest tree and she gave a loud scream, throwing her arms over her head as the tree fell inches from her. A few of its longer branches cut through her sleeves, snagging hold and pulling her to the ground with the tree.  
  
Severus lost his dedication to what he was doing when he recognised the scream. "Lily!" He bolted over to the tree with his dagger in hand and quickly kneeled to cut her free. "Shh, stay calm, Lily."Once her arms were completely free, she threw them around his neck and buried her face in his robes, shaking like mad. "Shh, shhh, my Lily flower... You're alright. Everything's going to be fine. Shh..." He held her close, looking at the tree. He felt something deep within that made him question if the lightening had been an accident.After she finally stopped shaking, she turned her head and looked up at him.  
  
"That tree couldve killed me."She muttered, hugging him tight.  
  
"I know... Thank heavens it didn't. You're safe now, Lily." He continued to look at the tree, deciding to inspect it later for any sign of foul play. He then looked to her with a soft smile, trying to make her feel better. She took her arms from around his neck and ripped the remaining bits of cloth away, looking at the cuts the branches left to see if any were that bad.  
  
Severus looked to the tree one last time, then tore the cloth from his left sleeve that had already been cut. "Here, let me see."Lily looked up from tracing the longest cut, which ran from her elbow to half-way to her wrist, and nodded. He began dabbing the blood away, then stopped. The cut was identical to his. "Lily..."She looked up at him just in time to catch the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I spoke with Dumbledore. Lucius must have told... Him." He turned his palm upwards, revealing the cut identical to hers. The mark began to turn a sickening black and burn into his flesh. He clenched his fists tight. "I'm being called..." Lily felt a hatred seering through her veins and she pushed his arm with the Dark Mark away, throwing her arms back around his neck and kissing him.Severus was shocked to say the least, not that he didn't enjoy it, of course. The mark burned with a fiery demanding, but he ignored it. Screw that. He'd be late for once in his life. He draped his arms around her waist and held her tight.  
  
It was still pouring, and a wind had kicked up. Once again, Lily only pulled away when she thought she would die from lack of air. She then layed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes.Severus stood there in the douwnpour holding her for a moment with his eyes closed. He sighed softly, then looked down at her. "Come on, Lily. Let's get you out of this rain. Don't need you getting ill."  
  
"Alright."Severus removed his cloak, wrapping it around her. He then draped his arm around her shoulders. "  
  
There, not the best of ratty old things, but it will keep you a little warmer."The two then headed back for the school- neither of them in much of a hurry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Once again, sorry these are taking so long, but I've got a band show today (August 20th) and a football game on Friday, plus band practice, so Im too busy to post these as often as I was at the begining. Sorries!  
  
Olao 


	14. The Potion Master's Lair

Severus stopped just in front of the door to the Potions classroom. He hissed softly at one of the bricks, touching it with his two index fingers. A door slid open before him and Lily. "Ladies first." Lily stepped inside, looking around.  
  
"Wow..."Severus chuckled a bit. The room was fully furnished with a couch, little dining table with one chair, a desk with its own chair, a cauldron, and even a bed peeking out from behind a nurse's curtain. "I camp out in here when I needed my solitude. Sometimes for days on end..." He walked over to a cage that was holding a house elf inside. "I hate to do this to the little bugger, but he swallowed a potion I was brewing. It was only half done- and an experiment at that. I want to see the results."  
  
"This is better than your clearing, although if anyone should find it while you're not here they would watch the room to see who's it is."Lily said matter-of-factly, looking around the room again.  
  
"I doubt you could unlock it. Ceartain pressure is required from each finger and the hiss must be in pitch. Designed the lock myself." He beamed proudly as the elf shook the bars of his cage. Severus carefully slid a jar of water to it, then watched the elf slurp it down greedily. Remembering that they were both soaked, Lily pointed her wand at him, casted a drying charm, did the same to herself, then handed him his cloak back. Smiling, he hung the cloak on a coat rack by the door.  
  
"Your going to be the next Potions master at this school."She smiled at him as she sat on the couch.Severus smirked.  
  
"Perhaps. Of course, working for you as next headmistress wouldn't be too bad." He chuckled softly, scooping up a few jars in his arms and setting them down on his desk.  
  
"No."She laughed. "I'm not going to be Headmistress, I'd rather teach Charms."  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans, the beautiful Charms teacher and Snape, the Potions Master. Nice rings to them."She smiled again, leaning on the armrest.  
  
"Thats Professor Evans."She giggled a bit."That sounds funny."A teasing chuckle escaped his lips as he tooks a spoon from off his rack.  
  
"Who knows, there may never be a Professor Evans at Hogwarts." He tossed in a few ingrediants.She watched him tossing in the ingredients.  
  
"What are you trying to make?"  
  
"Just a little something. Nothing too complicated." He muttered softly to himself as he went back to brewing, "Quarter stir to the north... three eighths to the counter spin... Two grains and done!"  
  
"I see. Why do you like Potions so much?"He closed his eyes with a soft smile as he ran his hand over the vapors. The liquid inside was a dreamy irridescent green. He stood behind the cauldron as the fumes twisted into a soft butterly.  
  
"The calm bubbling of a cauldron at midnight, the twisting intoxicating vapors, the demonic slavery that must go into each and every brew... It imprisoned me, much like my books. It has become a dark love affair for me. Even I don't understand her, but I love her. She was my first mistress at Hogwarts and I feel I shall die with her by my side." He sighed softly as the fumes formed a mermaid and kissed him on the lips once before fading into a lily. "She was my first escape."  
  
"Wow..."She fidgeted a bit."Thinking of it like that you'll with out a doubt become Potions Master."Severus shook his head, as if breaking a trance.  
  
"Sorry, I... eh... get a tiny bit carried away. Seems passions need not mix, lest something odd come out of me." He chuckled softly twisting his fingers around the step of the lily. It materialized into a real flower. He knelt to present it to her.Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Another to add to my collection."  
  
"And not one of them will ever wilt untl the day you die, my sweet." He stood and went back to the cauldron. "Always wondered what would happen if you touched the liquid of this smoke potion. Care to find out?"She stood and walked over to him.  
  
"Err, sure."He looked at it a moment, rolled up his right sleeve, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." He plunged his hand into the brew, then cried out in pain.Jumping, Lily pulled his arm out of the couldron.His arm was covered in gold bracelets, diamond bangles, and heaps of other jewelry. He chuckled playfully. "I apologize. I simply could not resist. It's my own recipie. These will fade."She smacked him on the shoulder, laughing.  
  
"You scared me!"She sat down on the armrest of the couch.He grinned wide.  
  
"Now, imagine the look on Lucius's face when I stroll in there after bathing in this stuff. It's his April Fool's Day gift."She shook her head.  
  
"If he doesn't jynx your head off at the first glance then the look will be priceless. Mind if I tag along with my camera?"  
  
"Oh please do. I'd love to have a lasting memory of it." He snickered softly, leaning foreward and letting his long hair into the liquid. When he drew it out, It was sectioned off and wrapped in gold studded with diamonds.She watched him, smiling.  
  
"This is going to be hilarious."She slid down off the armrest onto the couch, looking at her watch. Severus shook off the gold and let it dissapear into dust.  
  
"Bed time already, Lily?"She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bedtime? I think not." He smirked.  
  
"Ah, a date, perhaps?"  
  
"No. Just wanted to know what time it is."She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, as if doing a heavy ammount of math. Severus took a seat on the couch and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Something is troubling you. Tell me."  
  
"Nothings wrong."She re-opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Just thinking." He snuggled close to her, almost like a child, then sighed.  
  
"About what?" She put her arms around him and layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing in particular."Lily shrugged a bit. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, then smiled contently.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lucius sighed and slumped down against the door. "Stupid gits." He crossed his arms across his chest, all pouty. "That was my cookie."  
  
~~~~  
  
Lily jumped at the sound of a voice and someone leaning against the door. "That sounded like Lucius."  
  
"Ah, perhaps April Fools Day comes early?"Severus snickered.  
  
"No, save that. I don't have my camera with me. Besides, it's getting late and I've got Astronomy tonight."Severus nodded.  
  
"Alright. Gryffindor tower or would you like me to leave?"  
  
"No."She layed her head back on his chest, closing her eyes."Don't leave."He blinked twice. He hadn't expected that. His pale hands ran through her hair softly as he watched over her. Her eyes remained closed as she traced the Slytherin patch on his robes with her finger, humming quietly to herself. After a while, her humming quieted, then she fell asleep.Severus simply sat there and watched her breathe. Within a matter of ten minutes, he was fast asleep.  
  
About 45 minutes later, she woke back up and looked around drowsily. She then looked up at Severus sleeping and smiled, giving him a light kiss on the cheek, then laying her head back down. He was sound asleep with his arms draped around her lightly. The elf in the cage screeched and woke him up with a mutter of, "Two owl claws and a quarter stir to the right..."  
  
Lily smiled up at him. "Have a nice nap?" She asked, running a finger down his cheek.  
  
"Mmm, dreamed about Potions N.E.W.T.S... Dreamt we passed and Lucius failed... then he had a little midget I had to teach." She laughed.  
  
"Lucius?" She asked, sitting up and stretching.  
  
"Yeah, him... Ugly little bugger too. Looked just like his father." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Lucius probably left, lets go for a walk."Severus groaned as he was hauled to a stand.  
  
"Where to, my lady?"  
  
"I dont know...just around I guess, unless you can think of anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her waist and trailed a few playful kisses up her neck. He whispered in her ear softly,  
  
"Perhaps to the tallest tower in the world so that I may profess my love for thee?"She giggled lightly.  
  
"The only one open to us is the Astronomy Tower, but I'll be there for an hour tonight and don't want to see anymore of it than I have to." He chuckled, nuzzling against her softly.  
  
"I have a bit of a rather nasty idea. You've already seen my private world... Perhaps I could smuggle you into the Slytherin tower just to say you were there?"Lily raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'd rather not do anything against the rules."She said with a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Of course, dear. Perhaps... Just a stroll, then." He shrugs softly backing off and resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"Right."She smiled and took hold of his hand. "Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oooooo, you guys are gonna like the next chapter, its funny!  
  
Olao 


	15. Snog In The Hallway

Authors note: Heehee, this was a hilarious RP. You guys are prolly gonna like this chapter!  
  
In the hallway, James and Narcissa were smooching like no tomorrow. He had her up against a wall showing off his Potter charm.James stopped for a moment. "You don't have any oral herpese or something like that, do you?" Narcissa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why do I always get asked that? And no, I get checked once a month."  
  
"Right...Oh well." James shrugged and they went back to the make-out session. He was so wrapped up in snogging her as much as possible, he didn't notice when she pinned him to a wall that Filtch walked by and smacked her on the rear. Severus strolled arm in arm with Lily down the hall. He shot a very confused look at Narcissa when he saw the other couple.Lily stopped dead at the sight of them.She raised an eyebrow, but she quickly looked away. It was rather discusting to see.  
  
James just grinned at Lily, covered in Narcissa's violent red lipstick, then went back to his slobbering down her throat.Severus muttered softly to Lily.  
  
"Doesn't he know word around the castle is that she has oral herpes from messing around with Crabbe and Goyle... at the same time?"She merely smirked at James.  
  
"Obviously not. Stupid git..." Severus smirked as he stopped a few feet away from the pair.  
  
"Besides, a true gentleman knows kissing isn't just about drool." He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on her lips.James grumbled over at Severus and Lily a minute.  
  
"What?" Narcissa whined.  
  
"Oh shut up." James grumbled even more, grabbing her rear and kissing her even more forcefully. Severus broke the kiss, trailing softer ones down her neck.Lily tilted her head back slightly, closing her eyes.Narcissa squeeled a little as James suckled on her neck.  
  
"Oh, Jamesie! You're so romantic."Severus raised a brow at Narcissa's rat squeeks.  
  
'Romantic? Pheh, I'll show you romantic, my Lily flower,' he thought softly. He held her tight a moment with a dark gleam in his eyes before dipping her gently and kissing her passionately.  
  
Competition over. Winner, no one. Filtch hissed at both couples, "This is a school, not a house of sin. Detentions for all four of you. Potter and Snape, you'll serve yours with Pomfrey; Evans, you're with Dumbledor; Black, you're with me..." He trudged off with Miss Norris behind him. Scowling, and before she could stop herself, Lily made a very rude sign with her hand at the back of Filch's back, then burst out laughing at herself. Severus looked down at Lily, blinking.  
  
"Oh my. Ah well. Detention has been worth it." He kissed her once more with a dark passion.Narcissa pouted as James glowered at Severus.  
  
She whined softly, "Why do I always get Filch for detentions?"  
  
Lily quickly stopped laughing, then pulled away from him. "I think thats enough for now."She smiled, trailing a finger down the side of his face.Severus closed his eyes and he took the hand on his face.  
  
"You tease me so, my lovely." Lily smiled.  
  
"Thats my job isnt it?"He opened his mouth to say something, but instead doubled over in pain. He acted as if he was clutching his stomach, but in all honesty, it was his arm.  
  
James watched with a small smirk. Narcissa scratched her left forearm. "I gotta go, Jamesie sugar... Astronomy homework I didn't finish..."  
  
"Whats wrong?"Lily asked, alarmed. "Are you alright?"  
  
Severus hissed softly, "Summoned... Slytherin common room... help..." He used the wall to get to his feet, clenching his eyes shut through the dizzying pain. She took hold of his arm -not the one with the dark mark- and draped it over her shoulders to keep him upright.  
  
"Okay, come on." She started towards the Slytherin Common Room. James sighed and held out a hand to Lily.  
  
"Here, let me take him."She glared at his hand, then looked up at him like he was insane. She pushed his hand away, continuing towards the common room. Severus clenched his teeth as the pain grew worse. Someone was clearly furious about his missing the meeting earlier.James growled softly, then picked up his things. "I try, Lily, I really do." He walked off grumbling to himself.  
  
Once they got to the entrance to the Slythein Common Room, Lily stopped. "What's the password?"She asked quietly.  
  
"Silver Serpent..." He managed to murmer, bairly able to stand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! We're finally to where the story gets good! *bounces*  
  
Olao 


End file.
